1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a socket. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic socket.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, the technology of a hand tool has developed towards electronization for easily using and operating. Therefore, many kinds of electronic hand tools have appeared now on the market.
Screw-driving hand tools are normally used to turn the screw to locate items. When a screw is used in the aviation equipment or other precision instruments, a precise force for turning the screw is needed, even the angle of rotation of the screw must also be considered. Therefore, some industry insiders have developed several kinds of hand tools with a strain gauge inside. In the prior art, an electronic socket with the strain gauge for measuring a torque suffered of the screw is provided. Thus, the conventional electronic socket can provide the tightening force for checking whether the tightening force is over-tightened which would cause damage of the screw, or whether the tightening force is insufficient and the screw should be further tightened. The conventional hand tool can calculate, save and transport a data that is measured by the strain gauge, however, the strain gauge is directly located on a surface of the hand tool, so the analytical sensitivity and the usability of the strain gauge is limited.
Furthermore, the conventional electronic socket can only show and record the data, and can not show a warning message proactively. Moreover, the conventional electronic hand tool has strain gauge projected from outside thereof that would cause the inconvenient operation and the inconvenient storage.